Most wanted
by Tango4three
Summary: Natsuki is an undercover agent infiltrated in an organized crime group controlling the streets of Tokyo through gambling, narcotics, cars theft and other illegal operations they had their hands on. Nao is a ruthless and promiscuous criminal on the rise, wanting to take on the business at any cost. They clash, hell ensues.


Natsuki is an undercover agent infiltrated in an organized crime group controlling the streets of Tokyo through gambling, narcotics, cars theft and other illegal operations they had their hands on. Nao is a ruthless and promiscuous criminal on the rise, wanting to take on the business at any cost. They clash, hell ensues.

* * *

Pulling her bike in an impossibly tight parking spot, Natsuki squinted at the red lights indicating a night club that was usually the host of the most controversial and dangerously influent people in town. She slid her helmet off in one fluid motion and carelessly hung it on a horn. She took in the surrounds. The parking lot was stuffed and heavily guarded. It hosted some of the hottest cars in Tokyo, most of them illicitly purchased.

She pulled a strand of hair from her face trying to gain confidence. She wouldn't admit it but that world had her questioning her nerves.

She walked in, pressing on every step, making every pose count. She was carrying a gun, yet again almost everyone there was…and a knife ducked in a discreet sheath inside her biking suit. She gave a friendly smile and an acknowledging nod while passing the bar. Yamada, a rather old looking guy playing the bartender, nodded back. They knew each other. He was nick named Gentleman in his true line of business. Just a few of his old associates really knew why, the rest of the Joes just guessed and spread rumors.

The place reeked a mixture of bold perfume, perspiration and cigar, as usual. First class quality, Cuban or Mexican, Natsuki concluded. Looking around, Natsuki caught the glimpse of a hand motioning for her to near one of the tables that she could barely make out of the thick smoke. The music was impossibly loud and vicious. The bright colored lights danced on the girls' body, flashing the strobe, it bounced back and forth on revealing more of the carnal display to greasy looks of want and longing.

Across the couch she sat upon, Takeuchi, Takeda in short, was grinning from ear to ear. A respected business man of the sort that handles girls trafficking and a few two bit drug operations spread through the Red Light District. Still he was small meat and Natsuki could easily wrap him around her little finger. He was usually drunk or stoned no matter the time of day and lost huge amounts of money in his uncle's casino. He thought himself to be a womanizer but usually passed out before he got to fully unbuckle his belt. Natsuki didn't hide her disgust but she didn't risk more. Although poorly equipped in the head he was heavily guarded and looked upon. He knew a thing or two about almost every business in store, about everyone in that club and he could bring on a lot of heat.

"Hey Nat chan." He started, his breath a disgusting mix of strong alcohol and bitter smoke. It took a lot of control for Natsuki not to turn around and puke. He must have been long through his dozen of drinks for the night and Natsuki could swear that simply the alcohol in the air he exhaled could get her drunk. She looked at him expectantly and prayed that it would end soon.

"There's a special guest tonight." If possible, his grin grew even wider.

"A sergeant. A true fuckin' badge holder." He crossed his legs and to Nastsuki's dismay he leaned closer as if sharing a secret.

"He's here as personal favor on Takumi's part. So he's coming in civil." Takeda went from whispering to bursting out in a loud raspy laugh. It looked spasmodic.

"But! He will be doing some inspection on the girls, if you know what I mean..." His laugh grew lauder and he gaggled. Natsuki bit her tongue. She didn't like cops, especially the corrupt ones. They could not be trusted as they would join hands with whoever fit their interests best. They were a powerful but slippery weapon in the hands of the interlopes.

A red haired girl danced her way next to Takeda's side, ripping the glass of brandy from her lips just enough to smile in the direction of Natsuki. Then she poured it all in in one sip, seductively licking a droplet off of the corner of her plump mouth. She seemed set on getting drunk or at least successfully delivered that illusion.

"Mmm Takeda kun…I'd kill for a smoke." She nearly moaned close to the man's ear but loud enough for Natsuki to pick up. She swallowed thickly noting how the red haired felt the words as if she meant it. Natsuki's instinct told her that the girl would in fact, literarily and remorselessly kill for a smoke and the evil in that admission made her shiver. Takeda extracted, in a surprisingly elegant manner, a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He lit it and after a few dragging inhales he passed it to the girl that was now comfortably sitting on top of Takeda's half of the table. Without giving it a thought she closed her mouth around the cigar and greedily intoxicated herself. This time she moaned in approval, obviously satisfied with the quality of the contents. Not the usual stuff for sure. Takeda had an impressive arsenal of illegal substances that he carried with him everywhere and shared it only with his most special companions, of the opposite sex most of the times.

Natsuki found herself under the curious gaze of the girl in front of her. She uncomfortably shifted in her seat and looked at Takeda for a go sign.

"Haven't seen you here before." The red haired spoke, superiorly watching over Natsuki. Takeda let it pass, he took amusement in tormenting the biker but he knew that even she had limits.

"I could say the same thing." Natsuki pointed out making the girl smile wryly.

"About the sergeant…" She tried but Takeda seemed distracted by something in the red haired' s pleasant cleavage.

"A good friend of Takumi kun's." The girl on the table pointed out like she was just making conversation. Natsuki understood that the girl wasn't just one of the club's favorites but also appeared to know about internal affairs. At a better look she had all it took to be in that position.

"And you are?" Trying to gain the upper hand on the red head seemed a battle lost before it begun but Natsuki tried anyway.

"Nao." A smile that dripped poison formed on her lips as she said her name.

"But everyone knows me by Juliet. It's my stage name." She finished and Natsuki's eyes were drawn to the table where perfectly maintained, red polished nails were beating a nervous rhythm. Beautiful hands was what she had on her mind, the extensions of what seemed like a sheltered lady's arms that never had to carry her own luggage. But everything about this creature felt deceiving to no end, so you'd never know what to expect underneath that ice cold smile.

"Are you a dancer?" Natsuki caught herself asking, absentmindedly and Nao burst out in an outraged laugh that made the biker's skin crawl.

"No, I'm the puppeteer." She said bluntly before graciously pushing herself off the table in disappearing in a mass of noise and smoky silhouettes.


End file.
